just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
2021 America (NJCGS)
2021 America is a fan fiction project being developed by User:Anonymous230385. NOTICE: This is FAN FICTION. This is ''NOT INTENDED TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.'' Act I: Opening Chapter I: Prologue January 21st, 2021. America is under siege from Russia and China after President Beto O' Rourke took the stage. Donald Trump now led the new MAGA rebellion in America as the U.S. enters the Second American Civil War. World War III had begun. Chapter II: A New World February 1st, 2021. U.S. Air Force F-35s and F-22s scream through the air as Russian and Chinese landing craft land on the East and West Coasts respectively. Fighting is intense. Whole city blocks are filled with U.S. Army and civilians firing on scores of invading Russian and Chinese forces. Tanks are deployed on both sides. Neither help as explosions fill the streets. High up above the cities, aerial supremacy is not present. Chinese fifth generation jet fighters and hundreds of Russian fighter jets engage American fifth generation jet fighters. President Beto O' Rourke and the Secret Service are holed up in the White House. The world is practically gone. Chinese and Russian nuclear missiles ban hammered almost all aspects of life from the world. Israel, Iran, and England were the only survivors. Chapter III: The Destroyer of Worlds February 15th, 2021. The day after Valentine's Day was not exempt from Chinese and Russian brutality as the United States barely clung on to their coasts. Corpses of soldiers on both sides were hung. On the Russian and Chinese side, an example of how they were "winning". On the U.S. side, an example of how savage and barbaric the invaders were. Weeks pass. The White House continued to receive intelligence on Israel's situation. Iran did not have battlefield nuclear weapons, but they did have some kind of nuclear weapon which was making the battlefield very inconvenient for the IDF. Jerusalem is a war zone. Almost 95% of Iran's Revolutionary Guard Corps poured into the city in a desperate attempt to boost morale. They were losing. Bad. Dominant Israeli armor made mincemeat of the kamikaze-like maneuvers. The world was on fire. Chapter IV: Ghosts in the Unknown February 28th, 2021. President Beto O' Rourke was evacuated into the White House emergency operations room as the Chinese and Russian military began dropping colossal numbers of paratroopers into the United States. The MAGA revolution barely lasted a month. Donald J. Trump lay dead in Washington D.C., two sniper rifle rounds in his heart and head. Rumor has it that the last words he heard were "Donald J. Trump! You have failed this world!" March 7th, 2021. The Eastern United States was a miles long battlefield as Russian and American tanks dueled in the streets and countryside. High up in the air, the U.S. Air Force was very slowly beginning to achieve air supremacy after tens of thousands of aircraft on both sides crashed into the dirt, the Russian or U.S. Air Force logo prominently blazed along the aircraft fuselage. On the other side of the United States, California was more a miles long battlefield than a state, with Chinese forces pouring en masse into the mainland, with thousands of U.S. Army soldiers and civilians emptying billions of rounds into invading Communist forces. In cities, U.S. Army Special Forces were deployed against ninjas. These were highly trained assassins with only one order: destroy every bit of American resistance, military or civilian. Alaska and Hawaii had gone dark, the work of Chinese nuclear missiles. Up in space, the newly formed United States Space Command was fighting off Chinese and Russian hackers. It was a stalemate. In the electronic world, hackers on both sides were trying to gain access to anything: automated systems, missiles, even nuclear missiles. The new era of warfare had reared its ugly head and roared. Chapter V: The ends do not justify the means March 14th, 2021. Fighter jets screamed over the air as the U.S. Air Force slowly regained control of its airspace. The Chinese and Russian militaries however, adopted guerrilla style tactics that the U.S. quickly emulated. This was however, too late before the U.S. Army was pushed to the Appalachian and Rocky Mountains. Cities were devoid of life. Civilians and soldiers alike lied dead in the streets as part of the Russian and Chinese extermination campaign to rid the world of anyone who opposed them. American resistance movements however, were still very much active in occupied zones. April 1st, 2021. The U.S. military fought a massive guerrilla warfare phase as Russian and Chinese soldiers did the same. In occupied cities, American resistance fighters acted as a very big thorn in occupied lands with their tactics. Sometimes flaming vehicles would come out of nowhere and destroy Russian and Chinese tanks. Sometimes a small EMP like device would bring down a cargo plane full of paratroopers. The ends do not justify the means. Like Berlin in 1945, Washington D.C. was completely surrounded by the Russian military. The U.S. military contingent there had been fighting for over a month with supplies only coming from air. It was a war of attrition that both sides were losing badly. Chapter VI: A New Hack March 30th, 2021. The U.S. Army and civilians in a fit of rage drove the Russian and Chinese militaries off the mainland. The Washington D.C. blockade was lifted and President Beto O' Rourke could once again work in the White House. However, the Russian and Chinese militaries introduced a deadly new weapon: the ability to instabrake fighter jets. And the U.S. Air Force had yet to find a way to counter it effectively. Far out in the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans, Russian and Chinese fighter jets could be scrambled at a moment's notice. With the new instabrake feature, the U.S. Air Force was once again in a stalemate over air supremacy. However, instabraking fighter jets were no good against ground targets. Cities, or newly nicknamed iron jungles, were an absolute nightmare for any instabraking fighter jet. And they were easy targets for ground personnel. Yet another new era of nasty warfare had begun. Act II: Rule Manipulation Chapter VII: Time Travel April 14th, 2021. The United States was in ruins. The U.S. Army, devastated. The Russian military, obliterated. All at the hands of a Russian/Ukrainian Stalinist who desired to wipe the world of all LGBTs, Americans, and anyone he deemed impure. He did not know the U.S. military had a device which could not only travel back in time, but also reverse time itself. Before the last soldier died, he hit the rewind button. February 1st, 2021. The Russian and Chinese militaries are surging toward the United States in the name of expanding their borders to protect their interests. Chinese, Russian, and American hackers made the internet a colossal battleground. The lone soldier who almost died was still inside the time travel room. This U.S. Army Green Beret operator knew what would happen in the future. And so he set out for the coastline, determined to prevent what happened in the future. Chapter VIII: Reset February 2nd, 2021. The United States Navy chased the Russian and Chinese militaries back to the occupied lands of Europe and Asia respectively. Armed with the knowledge of the Green Beret, a counterattack formation recreated a much larger Normandy landing, sending thousands of Russian military soldiers to their deaths. As the United States Army moved through the streets and cities of Europe, they grimly passed through streets of hung citizens and soldiers who resisted the Russian brute force invasion. In the internet world, hackers on both sides had gained access to nuclear missiles. Not a hour passed without a nuclear missile flying through the air only to blow up right before they hit their targets. The world had become a very nasty place. February 8th, 2021. Using blitzkrieg like tactics, the U.S. Army stormed throughout Europe, eliminating hundreds of Russian soldiers every day. Ukraine was within sight. If what the Green Beret said was true, then the U.S. Army was about to be in for the fight of their lives. Chapter IX: Critical Mass March 1st, 2021. Ukraine is cleansed of all Russian military presence as the U.S. Marine Corps and U.S. Navy eradicate the Chinese military in Asia. Fighter jets and bombers roared across the Ukrainian sky as American and Russian fighter jets dueled for air supremacy. The U.S. Army blitzkrieged across Ukraine, slaughtering hundreds of soldiers every day. The end was in sight. Chapter X: Gates of H April 1st, 2021. The U.S. military fought a massive battle around the city of Kiev, Ukraine where, true to the Green Beret's saying, had been occupied by a cult like force. Suicide bombers lined the streets, ready to throw themselves against any invading force, Russian or American. A three way battle lined the streets, as the battle-weary but hardened U.S. military fought the Russian military and cultists. At the center of the city, a strange underground door was found. The Green Beret strapped explosives to the door, and blew it open. Inside was a nightmare, the likes of which the world had never seen before. Chapter XI: Welcome to H President Beto O' Rourke gave his first address to the nation today. He stressed that while the U.S. military was gaining ground rapidly, he also added in to treat prisoners of war humanely. ...on the other side of the Atlantic, in the secret bunker, was a completely different story. The bodies of decapitated and hung Russian soldiers lined the halls as cultists desperately tried to hold back the U.S. Army. They were in vain. Hours passed. The bunker was a maze-like fortress, but eventually it all converged on one point: the control center. The Green Beret massed all forces outside the front door, barked "Get ready!", and blew open the door. Chapter XII: Endgame April 30th, 2021. Russian forces in Europe were in ruins. Europe was liberated April 29th, 2021, when the majority of the Russian military withdrew to their country. The U.S. Army stormed into Russia, preparing to end the Russian military menace. The bunker was a different story. The front door blew open, and in marched the Green Beret plus a fire team of elite special forces. The Ukrainian Stalinist stood in the center, undaunted by the arrival of 11 U.S. military special forces. "They send only 11 to deal with me? This is going to be a breeze." The Stalinist joked. "You 10, head outside. I'll deal with this a*sho*e myself." the Green Beret said. The 10 exited and the Green Beret and the Stalinist got into vicious hand to hand combat. 10 minutes passed. The Green Beret and the Stalinist had the upper hand for multiple segments, but they just wouldn't relent. Eventually, the Stalinist played dirty and pulled out a knife. The Green Beret did the same. After an hour, the door opened. The special forces walked in to see the Stalinist dead with 2 cuts to the body. One on the hand, another in the chest. May 8th, 2021. America once again became the sole superpower of the world. Project complete. Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:NJCGS